


I'm The Mess That You Wanted

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: The Sound Of Your Heart [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Oswald doesn't understand what's going on, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Post-Episode: s03e15 How The Riddler Got His Name, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: Oswald adjusted his cufflinks, fidgeting minutely. The team would be back any minute now. And with them would be Edward Nygma, riddles and all. Oswald smiled at that. It was about time that pompous insect got what he deserved.[The second part ofThe Sound Of Your Heartseries.]





	I'm The Mess That You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here's the next part of The Sound Of Your Heart Series. This was originally written as the first part, but I wanted to write a prequel to explain Ed's... state of mind.
> 
> [Dancing With Our Hands Tied](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJCXffAqHKQ) by _Taylor Swift_

_I loved you in spite of_  
_Deep fears that the world would divide us._  
_So, baby, can we dance_  
_Through an avalanche?_  
_Say that we got it._  
_I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted._  
_‘Cause it’s gravity_  
_Keeping you with me._  
_I could’ve spent forever_  
_With your hands in my pockets._  
_Picture of your face_  
_In an invisible locket._  
_You said there was nothing_  
_In the world that could stop it,_  
_And I had a bad feeling._

Oswald stood patiently, alone in a dimly lit room. This safe house was hardly a display of grandeur, but with its heavy metal doors and nondescript locale, it was better than anything else Oswald had hidden away.

Oswald adjusted his cufflinks, fidgeting minutely. The team would be back any minute now. And with them would be Edward Nygma, riddles and all. Oswald smiled at that. It was about time that pompous insect got what he deserved.

The sound of the front door opening pierced through the silence of the old house, along with Oswald's wild thoughts, Victor Fries’s unmistakably loud footfalls growing nearer. He entered the room with something slung over his shoulder. It only took Oswald one glance at the garish, shimmering green suit to know that it was Ed.

“Just set him down there.” Oswald motioned to the wall, not moving from his place on the far side of the room.

Victor complied, gently setting Edward down so he was leaning against the wall.

“What happened?” The Penguin asked, examining Ed in his current state, still not moving closer.

“He got knocked around a bit,” Victor explained. “We laid off him mostly, though, since you didn't want any real damage done. He was already pretty loopy when we found him.”

“Is that so?” Oswald redirected his gaze back to Ed's slumped body, down to his socked feet. “You may go.”

“Yes, Penguin,” Victor replied before he turned and left, the heavy boots of his suit clunking down the hallway.

Alone again, Oswald turned his full attention to the man before him. He seemed to twitch slightly as if he was regaining consciousness, and Oswald took that as a sign to begin.

“Ed? Are you awake?” Oswald asked, tone perfunctory and to the point, unable to project anything else.

Ed's eyelids fluttered, then opened, slowly scanning the room. Oswald watched as his chest began to heave, the gravity of the situation seeming to finally dawn on him. That was until he finally lifted his head up and locked eyes with Oswald.

“Oh. It's you,” he drawled, pulling in his legs and using a hand against the wall behind him to drag himself up.

“Uh, yes?” Oswald faltered. He had expected a more severe reaction from the man who had shot him in the stomach. Oswald was, frankly, a little disappointed.

“So, how did I end up here?” Ed swung his head, indicating the room around them.

Oswald opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Ed's flapping hand.

“I know, I know, I should ask _myself_ that question. Well, newsflash, old friend, I have no idea.” Ed chuckled to himself, tipping his head back against the wall.

“What do you m-” Oswald began, feeling like he was missing half the conversation.

“We both know you shouldn't be here!” Ed snapped, cutting him off.

“Well… yes.” Oswald should be dead in a river, local fish food by now.

“Oh, so _now_ you admit it?” Ed barked a laugh.

“Um. Yes?” Oswald tried again.

“It was the pills, wasn't it? They didn't bring you, they just held you back. And here I was, thinking I'd gotten rid of you for good.” Ed smirked, rattling his head in an almost self-deprecating way.

 _Pills?_ What the hell had happened when Oswald was gone?

“It didn't work, Ozzie.” Ed pouted up at him, his eyes sad behind the blurry lenses of his glasses.

“What didn't work?” He inquired, taking a tentative step forward.

“Foxy. He could only solve _one_ of my riddles correctly. **One**.” Ed rolled his eyes. Oswald furiously stamped down the jealousy that flared up at the idea of Ed vying for the attention of another. Another man, no less.

“But it made me see clearly, Oswald.” Ed stepped forward, off the wall. “I thought I didn't need you anymore.” Another step forward, beginning to encroach upon Oswald's space. “I was wrong.” He was right in front of him, now, so close their noses were almost touching. “I thought you'd gone for good.” He inhaled sharply, like a cocaine addict taking his ‘ _medicine’_. “I missed you.”

With that, Ed moved forward the rest of the way and kissed him, his lips moving against Oswald's still ones. Oswald stood frozen to the spot, unable to process what was happening.

Was Ed… _kissing_ him? Why? How the hell had he ended up here? He'd been expecting an Edward Nygma full of fire when he'd sent for him to be picked up, a man still furious over the ( _justified_ ) murder of his girlfriend. He hadn't expected to be held like this, Ed's hands fisted in his suit jacket with a death grip, like Oswald was the only thing stopping him from floating away.

Ed whined hungrily, his lips and tongue still trying to coax a response from Oswald.

Oswald pushed him away, desperately needing to breathe, to think, to calm his racing heart. Ed had just stolen his first kiss like it was a precious thing, and Oswald didn't know what to do.

This wasn't good, this wasn't the _plan_. They were supposed to destroy each other in a blaze of fire. Ed wasn't supposed to love him back, not now, not when Oswald had spent weeks convincing himself that he hated Ed for what he’d done, weeks spent gritting his teeth against the pain of a bullet wound and a broken heart.

“Ozzie, why won't you kiss me?” Ed whined, leaning into his space again. “You wanted this, remember? You wanted me to admit the truth; that I need _you_ , only you. I see it!”

“Yes, Ed,” Oswald admitted, not meeting his eye. “But that was-”

“You sang to me, remember?” Ed prompted, brushing their noses together. Oswald was fairly certain he had never done that, and also certain he'd recall it if he had.

 _“He's fierce in my dreams, seizing my guts. He floats me with dread,”_ Edward sang, his low voice rolling over the notes, his gaze sultry as it locked with Oswald's.

 _“Soaked in soul, he swims in my eyes by the bed.”_ Ed chuckled, tracing a finger around the collar of Oswald's shirt, sneaking it into the knot of his tie to loosen it.

 _“Pour myself over him, moon spilling in.”_ Ed splayed his hand out, Oswald helplessly watching on as he dragged his palm down Oswald's chest, lower and lower.

 _“And I wake up-”_ Ed's singing was suddenly cut off as Oswald felt his hand brush his bandaged torso.

 _“...alone.”_ The word was a gasp as Ed's fingers pressed against the bandages. Oswald suppressed a cry of pain, not wanting to startle Ed in his clearly deranged state.

“Oswald?” A noticeable lump moved down Ed's throat as the man swallowed. “Is… that you?”

“Yes, Ed,” Oswald replied wearily, guiding Ed's hands away gently lest he got any ideas.

“How..?” Ed gaped, his eyes running a sprint over Oswald’s face.

“It’s a long story, actually,” Oswald replied gravely, taking a step forward in order to gain some control.

“No, that can’t be you, it _can’t_ ,” Ed sputtered, wrenching himself away from Oswald as if he’d seen a ghost. Well, Oswald supposed, he had.

“Listen, Ed-” Oswald began, his arms raised and his tone gentle as he tried to coax Ed back towards him.

“ **No!** No, no, no, no,” Ed repeated, stumbling away until his back hit one of the blank walls behind him. Oswald watched as Ed shoved his fingers behind his glasses, pressing them harder into his eyes like he was trying to scratch away Oswald’s image.

Oswald remained perfectly still, not wanting to aggravate Ed anymore than he already had. That wasn’t what this was supposed to be about.

Ed’s eyes were revealed from behind his fingers once more, and he let out a cry of frustration when seeing that Oswald was still there. He shuffled along the wall, his body shaking, until the door was right behind him. He turned in a rapid motion, fingers clawing and scrabbling at the handle in a desperate attempt to free himself.

“Let me out!” He screamed, banging on the door when it refused to open.

“Eddie, please-” Oswald tried.

“Shut up!” Ed commanded, moving towards him with shaky steps. “You -you are _just_ a hallucination! Nothing more!” He claimed, his arms moving in wild, erratic gestures.

“Really?” Oswald asked sarcastically, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. “Well, would a hallucination do this?” Oswald surged forward, pressing himself against the taller man as he captured his lips in a ferocious kiss. It was unforgiving, demanding, Oswald letting all his anger seep into it as he bit at Ed’s lower lip.

He soon needed to pull back for air, gasping against Ed’s mouth.

“You’d be surprised,” Ed said with a grin, teeth bared like a shark. There, _there_ was the Edward Nygma Oswald knew and loved. Oswald smiled in turn, pulling Ed back in for another breathless kiss, his right hand securing itself in Ed’s mussed hair while the other pulled him in by his tie. They were aggressive in their touches, tongues pushing into each other’s mouth, teeth nipping. It was hungry, like before, but this time neither of them waited for permission before taking what they wanted.

Oswald was shoved backwards, landing on the ground with a thump. He growled animalistically, pulling Edward down by his suit jacket so he landed on top of him. He pushed the offending garment off the man’s shoulders, leaning up to lick a line up his throat, curling it up to his ear. Ed gasped, fingers tightening in Oswald’s hair before moving to push away Oswald’s own jacket.

Hands scrambled at buttons, lips moving across every inch of skin as it was revealed. They tangled themselves in each other, losing focus on their tasks as skin slid against skin addictively. 

Edward's hands hovered over Oswald's bandage, repeating a litany of “It's you, God, it's really you.” The reverence in Ed's voice drove Oswald wild, a growl emanating from his throat as he clawed at Ed's bare back, fingernails digging in. He didn't deserve sweet admiration, neither of them did. They were here to destroy each other, and so destruction they would bring.

“Fuck me, Edward,” Oswald hissed into the man's mouth. He rolled their bodies so he was on top, pressing Edward down on the hard floor. It was a dare, a power play. Ed could have him, but only if he tried. “C’mon, Eddie, I know you want to.” He rolled his hips down, arching his back as pleasure coursed through him from the gentle friction.

Eager hands jumped to his belt, undoing the buckle quickly. Oswald didn't even have to do anything, just let his mad grin remain. But Ed's throat was deliciously exposed, and he needed another taste. He bit at the skin, working it between his teeth. Ed's fingers stuttered around his zipper, his head falling back with a groan, and Oswald couldn't help but laugh at the chaos of it. Oswald Cobblepot may no longer be king, but he still had power, dammit. It coursed through him with every breath and, as long as he was still alive, nothing could take that away.

“Oswald, _please_.” Edward's Adam's Apple bobbed as Oswald sealed his lips over it, sucking and biting the flesh ravenously.

“What will it be, Ed?” Oswald whispered against his skin, scraping his teeth down his neck just to delight in the shivers that wracked Ed’s body because of it. “Are you going to fuck me, or shall I fuck you?” Oswald grinned, the flat of his teeth _just_ pressing against Ed's pulse point. “Or, shall we call this what it is and just sail off the cliff together?”

Oswald waited, but Ed just _didn't_ respond quick enough, so Oswald traced a hand down his body, not hesitating as he rubbed against him through the fabric of his pants.

“Come on, Ed, I'm waiting,” Oswald tsked, pressing hard against him.

“Ah! F-fuck me, fuck me! God, Oswald, _please_!” Ed cried, bucking up into his hand.

“As you wish,” Oswald agreed with a grin, pulling away completely. He admired Edward from above, enjoying his debauched state immensely before moving onto more _pressing_ matters.

His fingers worked at Ed's belt buckle, sliding the thick strip of leather away before undoing the button on his pants and pulling down his zipper. Oswald let out a snicker at the prize he found underneath, dancing his fingertips against the fine, silken fabric. Ed's underwear was _green_ , a notion more ridiculous the more he thought about it, turning his snickers into louder, delighted laughs.

“Shut up!” Edward snapped from above him.

“Make me,” Oswald challenged with raised eyebrows, not doubting that such a proposition would be accepted.

“Oh, I will,” Edward hissed, pushing his crotch up into Oswald's face unabashedly.

“C’mon, Ed, you can do better than that,” Oswald admonished, licking him through the fabric. Ed growled, pushing his pants and underwear down his thighs before taking himself in hand and pushing his cock against The Penguin's lips.

Oswald opened them without hesitation, sucking Ed up greedily, moving his tongue against him. Ed's hips pistoned forward, the tip of his cock slipping against the roof of Oswald's mouth for a breathtaking moment. He moaned around Ed's length obscenely, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue against his head.

Edward groaned, hand fisting tightly in Oswald's hair as he looked up at him from below his eyelashes. Oswald pushed down further, taking Ed further into his mouth, swallowing around his cock as it brushed the back of his throat.

“Oh, you just love that, don't you Oswald? Love my cock in your mouth. You're a proper little cock-slut, aren't you?” Ed laughed breathily, fucking into Oswald's mouth. He pulled off with a pop, leaning over on his elbows as he regarded Ed.

“Well, Ed, I think it's safe to say that we both fall under that category,” Oswald surmised. Not taking his eyes off Ed, he pushed his index and middle finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them in a crude approximation of his earlier activities. “I bet I can make you gag for it, even beg for it. You'll want my cock so badly you won't know which way is up.” Oswald moved his hand between Ed's legs, pushing between his cheeks and stroking his fingers over his hole, grinning when he felt it flutter at his touch. He leant down again to flick his tongue against the head of Ed's cock delicately, delighting in the gasp it earned him as he pulled back.

“What do you want, _Eddie?_ ” Oswald asked, already knowing the answer.

“Suck me, God, just suck me, Oswald,” Ed pleaded, hips arching up.

“What's the magic word?” Oswald requested, silently thrilling at Ed's responses.

“Yes, _please_ , Oswald. Just freaking put your mouth on me, _Goddammit,_ or I **swear** -”

“Sure thing,” Oswald grinned. But, rather than putting Ed back into his mouth, he pulled Ed's knees up and ducked between them, face pressed to the soft flesh of his ass cheeks as his lips sought out his prize. Oswald swept his tongue over Ed's hole, enjoying the feeling of the puckered skin as it brushed against his lips.

“Oh!” Ed cried, hips stuttering as if they didn't know how to react. Oswald pointed his tongue and _pressed_ inside, and Edward definitely knew how to respond to that, pushing further down onto Oswald's face as he groaned.

“Shall I continue?” Oswald asked, pulling back just far enough to meet Edward's eye.

“Yes, God, please continue,” Ed moaned, hips rotating.

“Okay!” Oswald agreed cheerily. He went to work, pressing into Ed's cheeks once more, flicking his tongue out insistently against his hole, pushing in and out. He lost himself in the motions, basking in every gasp and moan Ed released.

Lips twisting into an almost smirk, Oswald pushed an index finger in alongside his tongue, synchronizing their movements as he pulled them in and out repetitively.

“Ah, more, Oswald, more!” Ed demanded, his body quivering and his cock _so fucking hard_ , God, Oswald couldn't believe it.

“Of course,” Oswald acquiesced, sucking the fingers of one hand into his mouth and lavishing them with his tongue while lightly stroking Ed's shaft with the other, keeping the touch gentle and teasing, not giving Ed the satisfaction of any real pressure. Removing his fingers from his mouth, Oswald gently stroked Ed's hole, teasing and light -almost innocent. Then, all at once, he shoved two fingers inside and sat back to marvel at Edward's scream.

“Oh, Oswald. Ah, please! God, so good,” Ed rambled between gasping breaths, his words not making any sense, yet Oswald understood him anyway.

Oswald smirked, moving his fingers in and out slowly. His fingertips dragged against Ed's inner walls, the man twisting beneath him at the contact.

“Oswald, please!” Ed begged breathlessly, his head lolling back, his fingers coming up to grasp at Oswald's shoulders.

“Hmm?” Oswald hummed questioningly, raising an eyebrow as he twisted his fingers, edging around the perimeter of Ed's prostate but making no moves to actually touch it. The agony was clear on Ed's face, his lips pulled back as he breathed through them.

“ _More!_ ” Ed whined, more of a plea than a demand.

“Okay!” Oswald agreed brightly, watching Ed's face as he removed his two fingers and replaced them with three. He didn't give Ed any time to adjust, instead immediately twisting his fingers to press against Ed's prostate.

Ed _screamed_.

“Ah! Os-Oswald, pl- Ah! _Please!_ ”

Oswald frowned at him, feigning confusion as he twisted his fingers again, pressing into Ed's prostate harder just to watch him howl.

“Ah! Oswald! **Oswald!** Ah, ah, ah!” Ed's head banged repeatedly against the hard floor, not something Oswald would advise, but the sentiment was appreciated nonetheless.

“Yes, Ed?” Oswald prompted, not bothering to hide his grin as his fingers slowly massaged the spot.

The following syllables that escaped Ed's mouth could not be distinguished, try as Oswald might. Heat rushed through him, Oswald’s own erection throbbing as he acknowledged the pleasure of rendering a word smith mute.

“Now, now, Eddie,” Oswald tutted, shaking his head as his fingers massaged a little harder. “What was it you'd always whisper to me when we were forced to listen to all those blathering politicians make their speeches?” Oswald paused to lean forward, looking at Ed expectantly before smiling and giving the answer. “If you can't speak coherently, then don't speak at all.”

Ed breathed heavily, choked off sounds escaping his throat as he eyed Oswald with a mix of hate and lust. The expression was so beautiful, Oswald wanted to have it framed above his mantle. Or better yet, carved out in a dead man's blood.

“What was it that you wanted? _Ed?_ ” Oswald asked.

Ed took several deep breaths, seeming to gather his strength even as Oswald's fingers pressed hard against him.

“I-I-” He stuttered a few times, his hips rolling up and down as he keened. “I… I want you to… to put it in me.” 

Ed shivered violently, then hissed as Oswald rewarded him with a stroke down his cock with his unoccupied hand.

“Put what in you, Ed?” Oswald asked coquettishly, tilting his head at him.

“Your _cock_ , Oswald. **Now**.” Ed groaned demandingly, fingers digging in hard to the meat of Oswald's shoulders.

“That's not very polite,” Oswald chastised, continuing the movement of his hands.

“P-please.”

“That's better.” Oswald commended, moving back to pull his pants off completely, his underwear quickly following suit. He didn't have any lubricant, doubted there was any in the building seeing as it wasn't a common requirement in his safehouses. His saliva would have to do.

Oswald took his hand off Ed's cock, ignoring the man's breathless whimper to concentrate on licking his palm wet. Satisfied, he brought it to his own cock, hissing at the slick glide as he coated himself as best he could.

This was going to be rough. Luckily, Oswald wouldn't have it any other way.

He sat up and moved up Ed's body until they were chest to chest with Ed's erection trapped between them. Oswald kissed him slowly as he positioned himself, bending Ed’s too long spine, tongue languidly brushing the roof of Ed's mouth to draw out a gasp.

Oswald moved so his lips were pressed against Ed's ear, grinning against the shell of it so he could feel his teeth.

“You're going to feel this for _days_ ,” He hissed not waiting for a response before pushing himself inside.

Ed was hot and tight around him, his chest pressing up into Oswald's as he arched with a drawn-out moan.

“I'm flattered,” Oswald chuckled darkly, pulling himself out a little only to slam back in. He set a punishing rhythm, hips snapping rapidly as he raked his fingernails down Ed's chest, drawing out another wanton moan.

“Oswald, _oh,_ Oswald!” Ed cried, attempting to move his hips in time with Oswald's.

“Such pretty noises,” Oswald praised, licking a line up the other man's throat.

“Oswald, please! Fuck, _harder_!” Ed cried, his erection rolling up against Oswald's stomach as Ed moved his hips. Oswald happily obliged, setting his palms on either side of Ed's shoulders to leverage himself up as he pushed deeper with every roll of his hips. The height changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, causing his cock to brush against that delicious part inside of Ed.

And, boy, did he _scream._

“Oswald! Oswald! Yes, please! Yes! Ah! Oswald! Oswald! Yes!” Word after word spilled from Ed's mouth, fuelling the fire within Oswald that he was struggling to control.

They were both getting close now, hips stuttering frantically as they chased release. Moving his weight to one arm, Oswald dropped a hand down to Ed's neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts.

“Oswald! Oh, Oswald!” Ed practically sobbed, facial features twisting as he was overloaded with sensation.

“Come for me, Ed,” Oswald prompted, and Ed did just that, a high pitched cry tearing through the room, louder than anything Oswald had heard from the man previously. 

Ed tightened around him as he shook through his release, the sudden pressure almost too much for Oswald. It sent him flying over the edge as well, his release punctuated by his stuttering hips and drawn out moan.

Oswald continued to lie on top of Ed long after it was over, not possessing the strength of mind to divide them. Perhaps if they just stayed there, he could pretend for a little while longer that this was more than a one-time thing, that every night, he could come home to _this_.

“Heavy,” Ed groaned, the word setting beneath Oswald's skin as he realized that he had to face reality again. He rolled off of Ed as if in a daze, staring at the rooms bare walls.

He was still the man who'd sentenced Edward's lover to death. Edward was still the man who tried to kill him for it. It was a truth Oswald had to face. The only question was-

“What happens now?” Ed asked, turning his head to meet Oswald's gaze. Oswald sighed.

“When we leave this room, we pretend this never happened.” Ed opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but Oswald cut him off with a wave of his hand. “A relationship of any level couldn't possibly work between us, Ed. We've tarnished each other's lives beyond repair- and don't you pretend it isn't true.”

“But-”

“ **No** , Ed,” Oswald shook his head vehemently. “I can’t do this with you-” _if you don’t feel the same way._

“...Fine,” Ed agreed eventually, sighing as he sat up.

Oswald couldn’t look at him, choosing instead to look around at the scattering of clothes, a small avalanche of fabric. Edward quickly snatched his up, dressing in the corner of Oswald’s eye.

“I’m sure Victor would be happy to drop you back where he found you, wherever that may be,” Oswald said hoarsely, swallowing down the bile in his throat.

“Okay,” Ed replied quietly. 

_Fuck, why did it have to be like this?_

“Goodbye, Ed,” Oswald forced the words out, keeping his face turned away. “Should I see you again, I ask that you respect my wishes.”

“I doubt that will happen,” Ed said, the bitterness scraping at Oswald like nails. “Goodbye, Oswald.” Ed shuffled to the door behind him, the loud hinges creaking as the door was opened.

_Shit, this was really happening._

“Oh, and Oswald?” Oswald turned swiftly at Ed’s voice, forgetting his decision not to look him in the eye.

“Yes?” Oswald rasped, struggling to school his features into something more impassive as Ed studied him.

“It’s not ‘Ed’ anymore. It’s _The Riddler_ ,” Ed informed him sternly. 

“Yeah, I’m not calling you that,” Oswald snorted, turning his back once more.

“Whatever,” Ed hissed, shutting the door behind him.

Oswald waited a full minute before he allowed himself to succumb to tears, digging his fingers into his wet eyes as he breathed heavily. There wasn’t anything he could do, this was how it had to be.

But, fuck, did it _hurt_.

Oswald got dressed as efficiently as he could, wrapping himself in the layers like they were battle armour. Continuing to breathe deeply through his nose, he left the room with his head held high. 

Oswald Cobblepot wasn’t the type of man to drown in his own tears.

_I'd kiss you as the lights went out,_  
_Swaying as the room burned down,_  
_I'd hold you as the water rushes in,_  
_If I could dance with you again._  
_Dancing with our hands tied,_  
_Hands tied._

**Author's Note:**

> So... that happened.
> 
> This was unnecessarily angsty, sorry, but don't worry. Those of you who have read my other fics know that I (mostly) end everything happily.
> 
> (And for those who know what I mean by 'mostly', I'm _sorry_ )
> 
> The next part will be up in due course :)


End file.
